Superman's Tyrannical Rule
by YahooSounding
Summary: Thanks to a memory erasing kiss caused by Mala, Superman and Mala proceed to enslave the entire Earth, causing everything to be in ruins. Will the new loving couple of Kal-El and Mala be strong enough to make people bend to their knees? And with Lois and Jimmy rebel against the new Superman, or will they go down? Superman x Mala, Jimmy Olsen x Lois Lane, rating will go up later
1. Memory Erasing Kiss

For fans of 'Superman: The Animated Series', you may recall an episode of the series called 'Blasts From The Past', AKA Mala's debut episode. You all recall the episode where Superman released Mala from the Phantom Zone because, to quote ProtonJon in his Superman 64 LP, he was 'stupid'. Now, throughout the episode, it may have just been me, but I've noticed that when released, Mala had a crush on Clark Kent/Superman himself, and is determined to help make him lead the Earth to be under his control... now, looking at past Superman movies, there were a few moments that were silly, yet interesting... like the memory erasing kiss in one of the Superman movies... I bet you all know where this is going to go. Well, sit back and enjoy as we see what would happen if Mala and Superman managed to get together.

* * *

The white haired Mala was sighing happily as she was watching the news report of Lex Luthor giving his opinions on the possibilities of Superman and Mala ruling the Earth. "Now the truth comes out! Superman and this woman fancy themselves as rulers! No doubt they'll populate the Earth with Kryptonians, reducing us to slaves or pets!"

Mala gave a slight chuckle as she imagined the possibility of Superman and herself with a child along the way. "An enticing notion."

"If Superman REALLY cares about the human race, he should send this criminal back to where he found her, to that Phantom Zone dimension!" Lex called.

Mala shook her head in shock, then growled as she got up and destroyed the TV with her laser vision. "I'm never going back to that place! Never!"

Mala took a deep breath as she frowned. It was impossible. Superman couldn't have CARED about the human race... would he? From what Superman had told her, they were the last two Kryptonian survivors on the planet... them and her former crush and leader she followed, 'Jax-Ur', but who was really counting?

It made her think. If Superman was really protecting the Earth rather than dominating it... then he was weak and a fool. Why would she even follow him? Unless...

Mala paused as she gave a smirk. She knew of her powers... Superman helped teach her the basic powers, and from what Superman read of his powers, one of them happened to be... a kiss. Not just any kiss... but a memory erasing kiss. Superman had told Mala that he had never used this, but if someone found out too much information, all the kisser has to do is implant new memories in her mind, and when kissing the kiss-ee, erase the old memories of the one the person is kissing, and replace them with your memories.

Mala gave a smirk. Maybe Superman just needed a reminder on what a true Kryptonian was... with her mission in mind, she started to walk off and fly towards the laboratory where she knew Superman was talking to that professor Hamilton person.

* * *

Superman sighed as he sat down, waiting for Professor Hamilton to arrive. He said he wanted to talk with him about Mala... he sighed as he looked down. He feared that he may have made a mistake with bringing Mala out of the Phantom Zone. From the responses he heard about Mala claiming him as the ruler of Earth and Mala just stating to everyone that she was his 'second in-command'... just gave him a shudder.

He then heard footsteps as he turned. "Professor Hamilton, I was..."

To his surprise, he saw Mala coming in as she sat down next to him. "Mala! What are you doing here?"

"I was just thinking... about what happened the other day." Mala sighed. "I realize that... I may have said some things back there that... may have been misleading."

Superman looked at Mala as she sat next to him. "Declaring that I was a leader did throw some things off..."

"...I looked more into the past and I just forgot that I wasn't on Krypton anymore. Earth doesn't work quite the same as did Krypton." Mala said. "So, if I put you in the spotlight in anyway, I want to apologize."

Superman looked at Mala in surprise, then gave a smile as he said, "I accept your apology, but I think you should apologize to the rest of the people on Earth."

"I know... I don't want people to think we're... the power couple... are we?" Mala asked.

Superman paused in confusion. "Are we what?"

"A couple? A thing? You know, when a man and a woman...?" Mala said, waving her hand around.

Superman shook his head in surprise, knowing what Mala meant. "Mala, I know we're the last two surviving Kryptons, but all I see you as is a good friend... and a nice student. I don't know if we'd ever be romantically involved."

Mala paused as she raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Ah. There's somebody else, isn't there?"

Superman's eyes widened as he started to blush. Mala gave a chuckle. "Hey, it's all right. If you can be a hero on Earth and still fit in as an Earthling... I can do that too... maybe I'll find a nice strong boy with likes similar to mine..."

Superman gave a smile as he said. "That's the spirit, Mala. I was afraid you'd go too far..."

"I wouldn't... uh... Superman, before we leave this silly business behind us and I start going to the press to apologize to everyone, can I ask for one thing?" Mala asked.

"What's that?" Superman said as Mala put a hidden smirk, knowing that Superman was getting trapped in her clutches.

"Can I have a... kiss?" Mala asked.

"Wh-what?" Superman said in surprise.

"I don't know, I just... maybe if we kissed, I can see if... we feel something? If we don't, we'll just forget all about it." Mala said.

Superman looked at Mala in suspicion, but nodded. "All right, but one kiss."

"Very well..." Mala said, knowing that she had Superman in her clutches right now.

Mala and Superman came close to each other as Mala closed her eyes puckering her lips. Superman hesitated at first but he put his lips on Mala as Mala started to touch them.

At first, Mala and Superman were enjoying the kiss... and then Mala moved in as she swept her tongue over his lips, surprising him as her tongue went in his mouth... and the memory erasing of Superman soon began.

Superman at first was wondering what was going on in his mind... then started to think about what the heck was he doing? Maybe Mala was right... a lot of humans didn't appreciate him for what he was... his adopted parents didn't even tell him he had powers until he was older... knowing how his planet was destroyed, angered him to no end... maybe he could just rule the Earth. Yeah, it would be perfect. And with Mala at his side...

Mala... he had never noticed until recently how beautiful and sexy Mala was, but there she was, standing right in front of him. Being one of the last two Kryptons, it felt right that he and Mala would become an item... he could imagine it now... Earth being ruled by the two only powerful Kryptonians... repopulating the Earth with a new Kryptonian prince... or princess... maybe both! Maybe ruling the Earth with Mala by his side... wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Mala and Superman then parted their lips from kissing as Mala took a deep breath, looking at Superman, who looked dazed. Mala then said, "I don't know about you, Superman, but I think that kiss was pretty delightful. If only you were in love with me, then we'd be a match... oh well, I'll meet you back at the cabin."

Mala then started to walk off, sexily waving her hips towards Superman as Superman shook his head.

"Mala, wait!"

"Yes?" Mala said, turning to him.

Much to her surprise, Superman grabbed Mala by her hips and returned the kiss, more passionately than before. As soon as Superman and Mala parted lips, Superman smiled, "About what I said about us not being an item? I think maybe we can make it work..."

Mala smirked. She knew that memory erasing kiss would work. "I knew you loved me, Superman! I mean, it would make sense... now, how can we express our love to the people on Earth?"

"Thinking about it, Mala... I don't think people don't understand just HOW powerful we are." Superman said, holding her hand. "I think that we should prove just how powerful we are to the humans in this world... enslave them for our own needs."

Mala gave a smile as she turned to Superman. "I knew you were a true Kryptonian... Kal-El."

As the two kissed once again, Mala then looked over Superman's clothing. "You know, Kal-El... blue and red aren't exactly... ruler colors."

"Indeed." Superman said, looking at himself in the mirror. "Maybe I can go to the Fortress of Solitude to work on a new outfit to fit our new rule."

"You have a secret fortress?" Mala asked, raising an eyebrow in interest. "Show me."

Superman smiled as he took Mala's hand. "Come with me."

As Superman and Mala started to take off, Professor Hamilton arrived, just in time to see the two leaving.

"Superman?" Professor Hamilton said in surprise, watching the two Kryptonians leave.

* * *

And with that, Superman has forgotten his morals, and is now determined to rule the Earth, with his new love interest, Mala. How will the two fare in ruling? If you have any suggestions for this story in particular, review or say it in a PM! Read and review!


	2. Superman and Mala Mate

Here's a new chapter of 'Superman's Tyrannical Rule'! Reviews would be greatly appreciated, please and thank you!

* * *

As Superman and Mala were flying around the world, Mala was looking down at the sights as she gave a smile. "Such a large world, Earth is..."

"Indeed." Superman said as he looked around. "I always found this planet to be beautiful... both in resources and energy..."

"Really?" Mala gave a smile. "Tell me, Kal-El, have you ever studied Krypton?"

Superman gave a nod. "I have an orb that gives me all the knowledge of Krypton I would ever know. Every bit, every known media of knowledge on Krypton... it's all in that orb."

"Hmmm... really? Does it say anything about what would happen if a Kryptonian man and a Kryptonian woman meet?" Mala said, batting her eyes towards Superman.

Superman gave a smirk. "If I didn't know any better Mala, I would think you were flirting with me."

"Is it working?" Mala asked.

"You might want to take a deep breath." Superman warned Mala as Mala shook her head in confusion. "The entrance to the fortress is underwater."

Mala nodded as she took a deep breath, before she and Superman dove in the water and swam in the hole as they entered in the Fortress of Solitude.

Mala looked around in amazement as she noticed all the animals inside. "Those are rather... unique animals you have, Superman."

Superman gave a smirk. "Well, I've been a lot busy exploring the outside of Earth. Went through a lot of alien planets and I've collected a few things."

"Hmm..." Mala said as Superman lead her over as Superman touched a panel and it flipped over as Mala's eyes widened in interest upon seeing the amounts of weapons all lined up. "Oh... somebody's been a busy man. Tell me, have you ever used any of these weapons?"

Superman shook his head. "No, I've never used any of them. I only collect them from my adventures."

Mala then noticed a ray gun as she picked it up and examined it in pure interest. "You mean to tell me that even though you can fight by flying, heat vision and punching, you never use any of these?"

Superman shook his head. "Not exactly."

"But what if your powers got taken away? I would think a back-up weapon might help." Mala suggested.

Superman opened his mouth to protest... then paused as he thought about it. "I guess I could have something to use when I get exposed to kryptonite..."

"Kryptonite? What is kryptonite?" Mala said in worry. "Is it a dangerous weapon?"

"You can say that. Even though yellow sunlight is strong for us... unfortunately, when Krypton exploded, they left behind chunks of little green stones called 'Kryptonite'. When we get exposed to that stone, we get weaker." Superman sighed. "It's a shame to admit it, but the power that comes from that green rock can certainly weaken us."

"How unfortunate..." Mala said, noting that when she and Kal-El enslaved the world, the first thing they would order their human slaves to do was eradicate all kryptonite. "Anyway, you said you had a... different costume?"

"Oh yes. Stay here for a minute and I'll be right back." Superman said as he flew off.

Mala paused once more as she examined the weapons in the room. She then noticed a mace as she picked it up and started waving it around. "Oh... this could be pretty useful..."

Mala gasped as she then noticed a big bazooka. She picked it up and examined it. "Hmmm... I wonder what this can do..."

After a few minutes of examination, she heard Superman call out, "Okay, I'm ready."

Mala turned around and her eyes widened as she started to give a big smile.

Superman was now wearing an all black outfit with red gloves. The 'S' logo was still present, but it was now surrounded with a green and black exterior. And he was also wearing red underwear on top of that.

"Oh... Kal-El, you look so sexy in that outfit..." Mala smirked as she came over and swayed her hips, causing Superman to twitch a bit. "Just lose the underwear, and I think you'll be a perfect Krptonian."

"I thought you'd like that..." Superman smiled as Mala gave him a hug.

Mala fluttered her eyes as she looked towards Superman. "Tell me, Kal-El... have you ever heard of Kryptonian mating rituals?"

"Uh... I haven't consulted the orb about it, but..." Superman said before Mala pulled his face over.

"No need to consult your little research orb. Because I want to give it to you first-hand." Mala whispered huskily... and the minute Mala reached down to his crotch to start to rub it with her lips touching Superman's, Superman was having an odd feeling... a feeling that he liked this ritual.

* * *

"What do you mean, Superman's just... gone?" Lois Lane asked as she held the phone to her ear. Professor Hamilton just called her up to tell him what's going on.

"That's just the thing. The last time I saw him, he was leaving with Mala." Professor Hamilton explained.

Lois sighed. "He's probably just giving Mala another tour of the earth... quite frankly, I'm not sure about Mala..."

"I have a strange feeling about this one too. Just be careful." Professor Hamilton said as he hung up the phone.

Lois sighed as she looked out the window. "Hope Superman comes soon..."

"Hey, Lois!"

Lois Lane looked up and saw Jimmy Olsen coming in with some photographs. Lois gave a smile. "Oh, hey Jimmy. Just got the new photos in?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah, but there isn't really a lot going on... say, you seen Clark anywhere?"

Lois sighed. "Unfortunately, no. You know, it's kind of strange. How come we never see Clark and Superman in the same room? Do you ever find it... strange?"

Jimmy paused as he sat next to her. "You know, thinking about it, it kind of is... but I'm sure Clark will get here soon... who you waiting for anyway?"

"For Superman. I heard he was going to re-introduce the new Kryptonian friend he made..." Lois frowned.

"Oh yeah, Mala. Heard about her..." Jimmy paused when he noticed Lois's frowning face. "Say, Lois, you're not... jealous, are you?"

"Jealous?" Lois laughed. "Why would I be jealous? After all, Superman and Mala are Kryptonians... a male and female Kryptonian respectively."

Jimmy gave a smile. "Hey, don't worry, Lois. I'm sure he's not in love with this Mala character. I mean, he's too loyal to you!"

Lois paused... then gave a smile to Jimmy. "I guess you're right. Maybe I am worrying a little too much. It's not like Superman and that Mala girl are doing it right now!"

* * *

Back in the Fortress of Solitude, atop a bed that was laid out nearby, Superman and Mala's clothes were strewn out everywhere as under the covers, Mala and Superman were cuddling with each other, Mala smiling as she felt the little mark on her neck. "Oh, Kal-El... you are such a little beast when it comes to mating..."

"Sorry I got a little rough back there." Superman smiled, petting Mala's hair as she giggled.

"Oh no, that's all right." Mala giggled. "I mean, after all, once two Kryptonians mate, they are partners for life..."

"Huh... so I guess I'm your husband now, huh?" Superman smiled.

"As I am your wife." Mala said, her hands rubbing Superman's chest. "You know, I'm up for another round. Are you?"

Superman nodded. "I am, but remember, we have to get to the Daily Planet back in Metropolis."

"Why's that?" Mala raised an eyebrow.

"Well... it was to prove that you are actually a good girl... but now, I think it is to announce our mating." Superman smiled.

"I think the whole world deserves to know..." Mala smiled as she cuddled with Superman. "I love you, Kal-El."

"I love you too, Mala." Superman smiled as the two lovers decided to do another round of love-making.

* * *

And the second chapter ends here! Read and review!


End file.
